Talk:Royal Telosian Navy/@comment-10905876-20170107001755
Neviston- Two new and very different ships are launched from the Neviston Royal Dockyard. The first, and larger ship, is the lead ship in a new class of battleship. The smaller second ship, is an amphibious assault ship. The battleship is a very large warship based on an enlarged Unyielding class hull named HMTS Conqueror. Armed with eight 53cm twin turrets, along with 10 38cm intermediate battery turrets, and 8 Comet heavy missile launchers, the new warship packs a heft punch. She also possesses a decent array of 25cm DP guns, and a large quantity of Longbow anti-ship missiles and Sea Dart SAMs, numerous 20mm quad, 102mm triple, and 30mm twin AAA guns, as well as several CIWS emplacements. The class also incorporates some of the latest fire control systems, with several redundancies for maintaining cohesive control, even if both the fire and aft fire control stations are destroyed. The Conqueror is of course heavily armored, as is typical for Telosian battleships. While it is not as thick as the defenses of the Unyielding, her armor does provide protection against 53cm fire at ranges beyond 12,000 meters, and against 46cm fire down to 9,000 meters. This main armored citadel protects from just ahead the forward 53cm magazine, to just behind the aft 53cm. In addition, a fairly substantial inner set of armor provides additional protection for the main battery magazines, while the 38cm magazines have last resort blowout vents should the citadel armor fail. Kevlar linings provide splinter protection to bulkheads within the main armored citadel, as well as providing backings to the light armor of the bridge tower. A much thinner inner set of armor also protects the machinery spaces, and is backed by additional Kevlar linings. Splinter protection is provided for the ends of the ship, along with cruiser grade belt armor protecting the bow and stern. The conning tower, which houses both ship and fleet command facilities, is designed to withstand 53cm fire down to a range of 8km, providing excellent protection to the command crew. Driven by similar propulsion arrangements to the Anson class battlecruisers, the Conqueror possesses a standard six-screw propulsion arrangement. This propulsion system is able to propel Conqueror at the standard fleet speed of 30knots. A retractable cycloid propeller below the bow is also fitted to supplement the bow rudder at low speed, improving handling in harbor, and as an emergency propulsion system in battle. The second ship launched is the lead ship in a new class of amphibious assault ship. Called the Liberator class, they are equipped with numerous means of delivering troops for amphibious assaults. Based loosely on the hull of the Queen Anne class carrier, they can carry a large quantity if helicopters or VTOL aircraft. Below decks, a vehicle bay has space for several hovercraft, each of which are loaded with a variety of troops, vehicles, and equipment for the mission at hand. A forward cargo bay also allows hovercraft to be loaded for additional landings, allowing the Liberator class to provide continued support. The class supports only limited defensive weaponry. A pair of 250mm DP guns are provided, along with CIWS and multi purpose missile launchers. They also have a thin armored deck just above the water line, and have Kevlar splinter protection for the rest of the hull. The two ships head out for acceptance trials. Each pass with flying colors. The Conqueror returns to Neviston only to embark the rest of her crew, and a few hundred additional personnel being transferred to Northland Flow. The ship soon departs, steaming north to join the rest of the Grand Fleet. The Liberator also departs, headed to New Lincoln to prepare for coming operations...